A Daybreak Christmas: Hershey Kisses
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Hannah had been waiting forever to spend her very first Christmas with Thierry. But when Thierry suddenly gets whisked away to a bussiness trip, everything goes down hill.Today is December,25- Christmas, and Hannah is in for a Christmas she'd never forget


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I know i know, i havn't upload in a while, so sorry . But i wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and i really hope you like this story. I know this isn't one of my best but i really do hope you like it! =)**_

_**Ahaha, believe it or not, I actually rushed to get this story up. I've been staying up at night writing this since i actually had time this Christmas Break to. I wrote one last year, and just really really couldn't just leave this year without a story. Last night (for us) was Christmas Day. and i actually uploaded this at exactly 11:58pm. I was so scared i wasn't going to make it to 12! So this pretty much lead to speed editing and editing after publications, haha!  
**_

**_In this story, one of my really old stories about Hannah and Theirry is mentioned and if you want to read that, it's the first chapter of " Song from the Heart". _**

_**DISCLAIMER: all rights go to LJ smith and the bands Faber Drive, The Afters, and Cascada! **_

_**Thanks so much for reading, Merry Christmas!**_

It was all the same.

Today was December 24th, one day away from Christmas- and Thierry was still not back. You'd think that dating a vampire and living in a mansion would have it's benefits, but turns out, there's ' more disadvantages than there actually are advantages. I wouldn't mean it like i don't like my new Daybreaker friends, no of course it wasn't that. This past year with the Daybreakers have been amazing. I'd never thought that I'd meet such people. I'd never thought that a regular girl like me would ever have such things happen to me. But today was December 24th, 9:42 Pm, and I was alone.

The Daybreak Mansion was quiet, not even a whisper of a mouse was heard. This was because no one was here. Everyone was out for Christmas. Ash was Christmas Stargazing with Mary-Lynnette (even through all the falling snow), Jez and Morgead are probably arguing over who should trip the waiter, and Gillian is probably playing Robot Unicorn Attack with David. Nonetheless, everyone was out spending Christmas with their one true love. I even got a call from Chess, telling me about her plans with her new boyfriend. As happy as I was for her, something inside my heart felt like they were all taunting me. Poking fun and reminding me that Thierry wasn't here, but on business that could put his life on risk. Every now and then I would stare at the large front doors of this large mansion, and almost hear the creaking of the door opening and watching Thierry walk in. But every time, I would wake up from that dream.

Now I stare at the open fire, watching the orange tongues flicker and whip at the warm air. I sat on the large roomy couch in my white cable knit sweater and pink pyjama pants with bunny slippers. My hair was a scattered mess with strands of blonde hair poking out here and there out of my pony tail. I took a sip out of my warm hot chocolate and sucked a mini marshmallow into my mouth. The hot drops of chocolate burned my tongue, but I couldn't care less about that right now. I turned my body around to the large window, where red velvet drapes hung from side to side. Outside, I saw the white wonder where everything was blanketed in soft sparkling snow. From car tops to lifeless trees to the destroyed motorcycle that Jez had attempted to hide from Morgead. Everything was absolutely beautiful against the flickering street lights.

_I still can't believe Thierry is missing our first Christmas together.._

Thierry had told me before he left that he wouldn't make it back before Christmas. In fact, I've heard those words for every special occasion that was ever important to me- but i always understood. I know how hard Thierry's job was, I understood the things Thierry would have to go through just to be with me. But even still, I was shocked that Thierry would ever miss such an important occasion. I took another sip of my hot chocolate and felt the taste begin to taste dull in my mouth. The sweet taste was vanishing from my taste buds and the fluffy feel of the marshmallows were feeling rough. I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes, stinging them. I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe away those salty tears that fell from my eyes. Soon, more tears began to form and the more my sleeve was getting soaked. Before i could possibly reach for the box of Kleenex beside me, my cell phone rang.

_Ring ring, ring ring_

I picked up my phone and saw Jez's image appear on the screen. I braced myself for whatever argument they were into this time and slide my phone up to answer it.

"Hello?"

" Hannah, quick answer this riddle. Inside these drawers, i hold not movies. Inside these Drawers, Ash opens frequently. Inside these drawers you shall find your first clue, hurry up before you're blue!" Jez said in a hurried pace. " Okay, Gotta go bye!"

" Wait! Jez! What the-" I was cut off by the _dooooooooooooooooot._

I looked down at my screen to see that the call had ended. I stared confused at my phone for several seconds before attempting to call Jez back. When I did, I was sent straight to voice mail. I called several more times before giving up. I sat back on the couch and grabbed for my hot chocolate.

_I wonder why Jez wants me to answer that. _

My phone vibrated loudly against the wooden table, startling me. I picked it up to see a text from Jez.

_**Just figure out the Riddle! Now, Hannah!**_

I read the text over again and sighed. I didn't know what Jez what doing, nor did I doubt the fact that she was pranking me. I had nothing to do tonight, so why not? My brain began cranking and the riddle began to fall into place.

_Inside these drawers, i hold not movies. Inside these Drawers, Ash opens freq_uently.

If they weren't movies, they could only be shows, and the shows that Ash watches the most was Disney! I had felt pretty good figuring out that weird riddle, but decided to go l look in Ash's secret stash of Disney Channel shows. I got up from the couch and made my way up the large stairs. Ash's room was on the 5th floor, which pretty much made me think twice about why I'm even doing this. I sighed and began making my way up to Ash's room. By the time i reached the 4th floor, I mentally made a note to force Thierry to get an escalator- or a freaking space ship for that matter. When I finally found Ash's room, I prayed to Goddess that it was unlocked. It was either that or i tell everyone I walked up those flight of stairs to keep fit. I put my hands on the door knob and twisted it.

_Oh thank Goddess.._

Ash's door was unlocked.

I pushed the door further open and peeked inside, watching the streak of bright light paint Ash's clothe clustered floor. Knowing Ash, there would be booby traps or even a hidden ninja in here to have his door unlocked. I peered all around his room, reassuring that there really wasn't any traps installed. After a few minutes of intense searching, I decided to risk it and turned on the lights. When the room was fully lit, I noticed how much of a maze Ash's room was. Dodging a few boxers here and there, I came to his beside side table, where three drawers sat. It was pretty easy to tell which one held his beloved DVDs because of the noticeable padlock on the third drawer. I knelt down on the carpeted floor and pulled down the sleeve of my sweater to hide my fingers. Before attempting to guess the hidden numbers, i realised that the screen where the numbers were shown had some letters on it.

"_Ash, you really needs a better password than just Mary-Lynnette's age"_

This drawer was unlocked as well.

Still pulling at the sleeve of my sweater, I pulled open the heavy drawer and my eyes widened at the sight. Inside, were stacks and stacks of Disney channel shows. From Wizards of Waverly Place to Suite Life on Deck. I've known for a while about Ash's strange obsession, but I never thought I'd actually come face to face with it. I broke out of trance and remembered why I came here in the first place. I dug through the stacks of DVDs hoping to find my "clue". I was half way down the third stack when something caught my eye.

_Hannah Montana._

As stupid as it was a clue, I decided to give it a shot. Brushing a few strands of hair away from my eyes, I grabbed at the Hannah Montana Season Finale DVD.

_I must be seriously out of my mind for going along with this._

I closed my eyes and braced myself for what ever the "clue" was and slowly clicked open the hard plastic cover. I peeked open one eye to look inside and beyond the reflecting light of the disc, I saw my name in big dark Sharpie letters. I opened my other eye and tilted my head to the side, reading the title of the disk.

**Hannah Snow December, 2010.**

I clicked the disc out of the plastic lock and held it in my hands. I've never seen this disc before in this mansion, and guessing by the title, this wasn't made for very long. I looked below the title and saw that it was an MP3 CD. Quickly, I slipped the empty Hannah Montana box back into it's original place and crept out of Ash's room, almost tripping on one of his Boxer mountains. I closed up Ash's bedroom door and began my journey down the stairs. I kept reading the CD over and over again, afraid that my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

When I was back downstairs, I walked over to the stereo and slipping the CD in, I pressed play.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me..  
_

Two seconds was all I needed to recognize this song, to refresh this beautiful memory. A smile tugged at my lips as the melody of the song began to grow on me, almost warming me all over. The lyrics and melody of this song was touching my heart now, making it flutter. This was the song I had sung for Thierry a few months ago. It was a moment in my life that I'd never forget. But upon hearing this song, I got the crazy idea to visit the ball room again. Still having the CD on play, I left the room and headed down the halls to the ball room.

_And everytime we kiss, i swear i can fly._

The memories within this song was so real, so vivid. I could still feel the touch of Theirry grasp around my waist as I kept walking, feeling a chilly wind sweep past me ever time I came across an open window. The song was playing so slow, everything I around me seemed to be frozen now, and the snow outside seem to be falling in the pace of the song.

_Your Arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. You wipe away tears that i cry.._

I was here now, the door of the ball room was slightly open and not speck of light was lit in the room. I opened the door wide, letting the light scatter across the polished wood floor. This light was all I needed, and I slipped inside this large room, feeling the memories of that day replay in my head. I could almost retrace all the steps we took and all the smiles we shared. When the song ended, I saw an unlit candle in the smallest corner of the room. As I approached it, the candle suddenly flickered and an orange-blue flame whipped in the air, lighting the smallest corner of this room. The flame was flickering hard, as if a large gust of wind was trying to destroy it and knock out it's fiery glow. I slid my bunny slippers over and saw a small folded not at the edge of the candle. I picked it up before the white wax had a change to drip on it. When i opened it up to read it, the next song came on.

_Saw you walk into the room, thought i'd try to talk to you. Baby i ever glad you wanted me too._

The note was simple and short, but it gave me all the clues I needed to know what to do next. I blew out the flickering orange flame and left the room, leaving all the memories that had kissed me then, enclosed within the large doors.

_It's been two years to the day, half the time I've been away. I know I'm not there enough, but that's gonna change.._

The note led me exactly to the backyard, Thierry's Garden. This wasn't the first time I had been here, no of course not. I've been in this beautiful garden plenty of times in the summer, playing some unfair tag with Poppy and her incredible spead or just talking calm midnight walks. Of course, most the flowers hadn't survived for that matter, but it was something about the white ice filled garden that brought me chills. I hadn't changed out of my pajamas, so i was pretty much walking in a winter wonderland in my bunny slippers. The snow was crunching hard under my feet as I walked the isles, heading straight from the domed fountain. This fountain was in the center of the garden and it was beautiful. In the summer time, flower petals would float across the water that had been filled, but today, the fountain was spilling snow. As I got closer to it, I soon came to realize that there was something within the snow filled fountain- a bouquet of flowers.

_When i'm with you, i'll make every second count cause i miss you, whenever i'm not around and when i kiss you.._

The bouquet was filled with red roses with a few lilies. Red roses were one thing i loved about Thierry. He would always bring me a rose no matter what the occasion, even if it was just Quinn recovering from his strange neck sprain. I picked up the small bouquet of flowers and held it close to my chest, the soft icy petals brush across my cheek. The smell of fresh flowers was wonderful.

_Wishing i was by your side, cause' when i'm not here enough, nothing feels right.._

I checked the the bouquet for a card, a little unsure if they were still for me. Although there really was no card, there was a a small piece of paper that sat in the fountain of snow. With delicate lettering and swirls, the card spelt my name, which had relieved me enough. It had also been a matter of seconds that i realized i was being buried in all this snow and decided to get back into the mansion before i actually become Frosty the Snow Man. I held the flowers in my hands and came back into the mansion, where the snow that had covered my body fluttered to the ground.

_When i'm with you, i'll make every second count cause i miss you, whenever i'm not around and when i kiss you.._

Still holding the flowers in my hand I went back to the fireplace. I placed the flowers onto the table and patted the top of my head. Feeling how wet my hair actually was, i yanked the rubber band out of my hair and let my blonde waves fall down to my shoulders. I brushed my hair out and walked up to stairs to my room. I unlocked the door with my key and went in. I had grabbed a towel and began drying the ends of my hair. I came to my bed and turned on the faintest lamp I had on my bedside table and when the faint light finally lit up the room, i saw something unusual. Against the white blankness in my room, something red hung on the knob of my closet. I walked over and held the red fabric in my hands. It was a red dress. A card was attached to it.

_Through all the torcher you've put me through in Forever 21, i still remember the faintest detail._

I chuckled at the card, remembering all the times I had dragged Thierry into Forever 21 and forcing him to watch me pick out clothes. I held the dress in my hands and could smell the faint scent of Thierry, making me miss him even more. Although I still questioned whether he had sent this or not, I took a look at the tag. This dress was exactly my size. I decided that i would try this dress on. Slipping out of my comfortable attire, I slipped into the soft dress. I stared at myself in the mirror and stood speechless. The dress was absolutely beautiful, the vibrant red was so vivid against my pale skin. The dress had a scoop neckline with fringe detailing and the dress banded against my slender waist. The skirt fell just to my knees. I smiled at my own reflection and heard the next song come on.

_Look outside, it's alright night and stars ran away with the night.._

I left the room, still feeling the warmth of my memories embrace me. I was walking down the dim halls now, where the shining moonlight was shooting through the large windows. I was getting near the living room again when I stepped on something. The thing I stepped on wasn't large enough for me to trip and fall flat on my face, but it was big enough to give me quite a shock. I removed my right foot and took a look at the object.

It was a Hershey's kiss.

_Things were said, words that we'll try to forget, its so hard to admit._

I began to see that there was more, leading a trail of small Hershey kisses. I picked up one of them and held it in my hands. There was really nothing special about this her hershey's kiss, but there was something in my heart that told me they meant more than they are. I began to follow the trail of Hershey kisses that were led by the moonlight. The trail was long and almost endless, making me wonder who on earth would have this many Hershey Kisses. I continued to follow the Hersheys Kisses, and with each step I took, I felt a presence grow stronger and stronger. This presence with familiar..

_We'll find a way tonight, cause love is an ocean wide._

My heart was beginning to race and I felt my fingertips shiver as I touched the silver railing. I took each step of the stairs slowly, watching the small Hershey kisses lead me up. The further went, the colder it began to feel. Light silver wind brushed against my skin, causing goosebumps to blossom on my arm.

_Love is an ocean wide._

My heart was beating even faster now, something inside of me was pulling me further up the stairs, like a piece of string shortening and shortening.

_Love is an Ocean...wide._

It was then the trail ended, the last Hershey kiss sat in the snow. More goosebumps began to blossom as i stepped into the snow, i held the Hershey kiss in my hands tight. At my last step, i looked up, and i thought i may have just collapsed.

" Merry Christmas, Hannah." This was voice belonged to my true love. This voice belonged to _Thierry. _He was there, standing in the middle of the snowing rooftop. His white blonde hair was dampened with melted snow and his dark eyes held something within them that seemed to lighten the darkness.

_Tonight a candle lights the room, tonight it's only me and you_

I had refused to believe that it _was _Thierry, but now it was just too real. The look in his eyes were too vivid, the feel of his skin was too soft, and the love he's given me was too warm. I felt hot tears began to spring into my eyes as he embraced me, his warm hands stroking my back. I was feeling cold in the dress i was in, but i didn't care.

" Hannah, I love you." I held onto to Thierry, and let my last tears fall into his sweater.

" Thierry, how are you back? You said you'd miss Christmas.." I whispered.

" Did you really think i was going to miss Christmas with you, Hannah?" He said, placing a gentle hand on my left cheek. I shivered at the brush of his fingertips, and held his hand. " I would have never forgave myself if i did"

_What if i stayed forever? What if there's no goodbye. frozen for a moment here time. _

It was then that the bells of the mansion began ringing. I didn't need a clock to know what it was. It was 12 AM- Christmas Day, and Thierry was here with me.

" Merry Christmas, Thierry." I smiled as snow flakes continued to fall on us, lacing in my eyelashes and getting caught in Thierry's sweater.

" Merry Christmas, Hannah." Thierry whispered back. " The dress fits perfectly."

I couldn't help but smile this time. Thierry was really back and I hugged him again, burring my tear streaked cheek into his chest. I looked down at my hands and saw the Hershey kiss resting on my palm and I smiled. Raising my head again, I opened my hand to him.

" Hershey kiss?" I laughed. Thierry moved closer to me and held my waist. There was no room to breath anymore.

" How about a real one?" He said- and kissed me.

_The only thing that matters in my life- is You and I tonight..  
_

_**Don't forget to Review =)**_


End file.
